


Three's A Crowd, But Crowds Are Awesome

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Condoms, Connie's vers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Peedee's a top, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Steven's a bottom, Threesome - F/M/M, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: 22-year-old Peedee Fryman was just scrolling through a gay dating app one day and came across a profile that simply read "Lookin 4 a OT3 w/ my gf - 24”Little did he know that said profile belonged to none other than Steven Universe, looking to add a #3 to his loving, sexy relationship with Connie, awakening a years-old crush both men had as boys and opening them up to a whole new world of love and lust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write smut, but this idea was too good to pass up and I just had to try my hand at it. Enjoy!

Peedee sat in his tater truck, idly watching the waves out on the beach.

 

He was 22, fresh out of college (with an only  _ somewhat  _ useless degree in restaurant management), and— as he put it —hopelessly single. So he did what he always did on slow fry days: He went on Rubbr, the infamous gay “dating” app. Of course, everyone knew what it really for, especially Peedee (heh), but today Peedee was just scrolling.

 

The younger Fryman brother had grown into a rather attractive young man, with a tall, lanky physique and a bod that certainly made some heads turn back at school (he even “secretly” fashioned himself a twink, though it wasn’t really a secret). There wasn’t that much action back home, but during the busy months he’d get some knowing looks and a few backalley blowjobs, which was good (sleeveless white shirts were quite the turn-on, it seemed).

 

As he scrolled through the app, he couldn’t find much luck. Beach City was such a close community that, despite its huge percentage of queer folk, nobody was really on such apps. Also, he quickly realized that rural Delmarva wasn’t exactly as active as college, the closest guys to him being in Ocean Town which was…yeah. But then one profile caught his eye.

 

“Lookin 4 a OT3 w/ my gf - 24”

 

His picture was just the default silhouette, as was Peedee’s, but the profile was less than a mile away. Who was he? Someone just passing through? Not likely; the summer season wouldn’t begin for another week. Perhaps someone camping out in the nearby woods? Maybe.

 

_ Welp,  _ he thought,  _ now I’m curious… _

 

He tapped out a simple “Hey” and sent it off.

 

“Hey! How’s it going?” the guy replied.

 

“Nothing much. Slow day @ work. You?”

 

“Hah, same 

“Well, not really same 

“Same as in nothing much 

“But not same as in slow day at work

“Well kinda 

“But it’s not really a ‘job’ I don’t think

“It’s complicated, heh”

 

Peedee chuckled to himself. Finally, someone just as awkward as himself.

 

“So you’re bi/pan I assume?” Peedee asked.

 

“Pan. My gf is bi, I should mention.”

 

“Sweet. I’m gay as the wind lol”

 

“Lol”

 

“Anyway, ur profile says you two r looking for a threesome?”

 

“Yup. Tbh I’d rather she be doing this haha. So nervous.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, but she says I’m ‘so hot, guys’ll be lining up to fuck me’ XD”

 

“XD. So I’m guessing you two are looking for a guy to fuck you while she does the same?”

 

“Heh, that’s right on the money. She wants me to have a good time both ways :P”

 

“Aw that’s great.”

 

“Yeah. She is :)”

 

“Well Power Couple, I’m interested hehe. Now how bout a facepic?”

 

The man then sent a selfie of himself, smiling a big goofy grin. He had a stubbled, roundish face, along with broad shoulders and thick, beefy arms. In contrast, he had a fairly large belly, but not too big; just a cute, pudgy chubbiness to him. His hair was black, short, and curly. He wore a tight-fitting red shirt, with a familiar, yellow star on it...

 

_ “Steven?!”  _ Peedee blurted out, dropping his phone to the ground.

 

“Hey little bro,” he heard Ronaldo, now pushing 30 and officially in-charge of the Fry Shop, ask from out on the boardwalk.

 

“Uh, y-yeah,” he stammered, putting his phone away, “I’m just… um… gonnatakemylunchbreaknowseeyaintenRon!”

 

Peedee quickly pulled down the shutters of the truck

 

He hadn’t seen Steven in a while— it seemed that whenever Peedee was home from college, Steven was off in space or something —but he always kind of had a crush on the boy. They had been fairly close as kids, but after Peedee got his first job and Steven met Connie, they didn’t really hang out much, aside from his usual late evening cry for The Bits. The childhood crush had never evolved past “he’s pretty cute,” but looking at the picture of him now… he’d grown up to be quite the handsome man. And the fact that he was probably the same kind, thoughtful, silly Steven he’d known so long ago just made him feel tingly inside, awakening a decade-old attraction.

 

And now he and Connie wanted a threesome? With someone pleasuring  _ him _ alongside her? He could barely contain his excitement at the prospect. Or rather, he could barely contain his  _ arousal  _ at the prospect, a tent slowly growing under his boxer briefs and probably-too-short shorts.

 

He quickly snapped out of his lust, realizing Steven was probably waiting for a response, and knowing him, he was probably agonizing about the lack of one over the past couple minutes. Peedee sighed, held his phone out, and snapped a selfie of himself winking at the camera.

 

An image was worth a thousand words, after all.

 

\---

 

_ “Peedee?!” _ Steven cried out, practically falling off his bed (which was impressive considering he took up most of it).

 

“Steven?” Connie asked from down in the kitchen, “Are you okay?” 

 

Over the past several years, Steven and Connie found that Steven’s room lacked the privacy the burgeoning couple desired— especially with Amethyst and Pearl over in the Temple —so they had walls put up around the sleeping area, with a door at the top of the stairs. Connie ran up the stairs and found Steven collapsed under his covers, at the foot of the bed, his phone on the floor. On the screen, there was a picture of the 22-year-old Peedee Fryman, holding his phone out and giving a wink. 

 

_ Oh,  _ Connie thought, picking up the phone and giving a little giggle.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Steven shouted, quickly getting up (and knocking over the TV in the process).

 

“So have we found our lucky bachelor?” Connie teased, pulling the blanket off Steven’s head and holding the phone.

 

“Well, I, uh, um, I guess,” Steven stammered, “I-I just… wasn’t... expecting it to be him.”

 

Connie— who had grown into a strong young woman in her own right —picked her boyfriend up onto the bed, laying him on his back. She got on top of him, laying against his thick chest.

 

“Steven,” Connie began, running her hands through his black, curly locks, “If you’re uncomfortable with this, it’s okay.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine!” Steven insisted, “It’s just that… before I met you... I kindahadacrushonPeedee there I said it!”

 

“What?” Connie asked, sitting up in bed.

 

“Well, I didn’t really  _ get _ attraction back then, I guess, so I just wrote it off as ‘how you’re supposed to feel with your friends.’ And then I met you, and I felt the same way as I did with him, but we got to hang out more and we started dating, and well…”

 

“Here we are.”

 

“Yeah… And I didn’t want to make you jealous.”

 

Connie planted a kiss on Steven’s lips, smiling that same, sweet smile of hers.

 

“Oh Steven, you could never make me jealous... If you like Peedee— and believe me, I definitely see it, he’s a cool guy —I have no problem with letting him into our life, as long as you’re good with it.”

 

Steven paused for a moment, thinking over Connie’s words. He wanted this. He loved Connie. Ever since they met, he loved her personality, her intellect, her strength and tenacity, and when they reached their late teens, he found himself loving her physically as well— her well-toned musculature, her cute, petite breasts, and of course her nether regions. This, of course, led to sex, which was, suffice it to say,  _ amazing _ . Steven practically rocked Connie’s world, and the two had many wonderful years of special nights under their belt.

 

Then, a couple weeks ago, Connie asked if he had ever considered doing a  _ ménage à trois _ . After looking up what that was, Steven admitted that he  _ had _ thought about threesomes before, but only in passing and maybe in the occasional fantasy. 

 

The reason she had brought it up was partially curiosity, but also the simple fact that she  _ relished  _ making Steven feel good. And while blowjobs and fingerings and strap-ons made him feel  _ awesome _ , Connie was always looking to make him feel even better every time, like how he did with her.

 

Since she and Steven were pretty open about their mutual attraction to men and women alike, and figuring Steven had never been with a guy before, Connie decided to give him “the best of two worlds,” so-to-speak. In fact, she would have preferred it be someone Steven already knew, but since Beach City’s regular mlm population, while plentiful, was too close for comfort, going on Rubbr had been their best option. It was simply pure luck that Steven found Peedee on there.

 

And the more Steven thought about it, the more he realized that if he was going to do this— which he very much wanted to —he couldn’t think of a better second partner than Peedee. Not only had he gotten  _ incredibly _ good-looking with age, his early maturity had complimented his overall dorky personality instead of clashing with it. That, and he still had The Bits, which he dearly missed in space.

 

“Yeah,” Steven said, smiling, “I’m good with it.”

 

He looked back at the image of Peedee on his phone.

 

“Could you reply to him? I’m, uh, still nervous.”

 

“Will do, Biscuit,” Connie said kissing him on the cheek and grabbing the phone out of his hands.

 

_ “Peedee, I think we should talk. Wanna come by the Temple later?” _

 

_ “I’ll be there in a bit. See ya, Steven :)” _

 

\---

 

Peedee sat down on Steven’s couch, with Steven and Connie sitting across from him. Connie seemed to be very confident, but the two guys were nervous as could be.

 

Connie took the job of explaining why she wanted the dynamic duo to become a trio (“Well I couldn’t just keep this hunk to myself,” she said, making Steven blush) while Steven explained why he wanted it— more or less confessing his attraction to Peedee.

 

“Truth is, uh,” Steven began, blushing already, “I think you’re really cute…”

 

Peedee blushed as well. “That’s, uh, funny… Cause I think you’re pretty cute, too…”

 

Connie smiled at the sight of the two grown men awkwardly admitting their feelings, partly because it was amusing but mostly because anyone who could both make her boyfriend blush like that earned a gold star in her book.

 

\---

 

“So I have to ask,” Peedee began, “Top or bottom?”

 

“Oh he’s a bottom,” Connie immediately said, patting Steven on the back. His face went red.

 

_ “Connie!” _

 

“Okay, okay…  _ Power Bottom.” _

 

Steven’s face went almost crimson as Peedee failed to contain his laughter.

 

“That’s good, that’s good,” Peedee said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “You’re looking at a certified top, heh.”

 

“R-really?” Steven asked, trying to hide his own arousal at that piece of information (though Connie  _ and _ Peedee could definitely see it).

 

“Mr. Universe,” Peedee teased, “I can rock your world.” He stretched his arms into the air, almost flexing his muscles, but also showing off his faint abs as his wife-beater got pulled up above his waist.

 

Connie gave a knowing look towards Steven, who gave a nod in return.

 

“So do we have our #3?” Connie asked, eager to get the twenty-something twink on board with them.

 

“Yeah,” Peedee chuckled, “I guess you do.”

 

Steven wrapped Peedee and Connie in a big hug, almost crushing them with his huge arms.

 

“Aw, Steven…” the two huggees said at the same time.

 

“This is gonna be great!” he happily cried out.

 

Then he felt a sudden pressure on both of his ass cheeks, followed by blushing, excited grins from his two  _ (two!)  _ partners.

 

This was going to be great, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Smut!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Steven, Connie and Peedee sat on the couch, the latter two sitting by his side, their heads on each of the large man’s shoulders. Steven was shaking his knee in sheer nervousness, knowing what was about to happen. A deep redness formed in his cheeks as Peedee and Connie, looking at each other in agreement, both put their hands behind him, softly caressing his back muscles (and occasionally reaching down into his pants).

 

“So, uh, you wanna do this?” Steven asked, feeling a stirring in his loins.

 

“More than ever,” Connie said, both love and lust filling her mind.

 

“You don’t even have to ask,” Peedee smirked as he planted a big kiss on Steven’s right cheek, while Connie kissed his other cheek with the same passion.

 

Steven felt like he was in heaven already. Being loved by two people at the same time was... _ so hot! _

 

Connie put her hand to Steven’s chin and furiously pressed her lips against his, as Peedee peppered kisses along the back of his neck. Steven’s tongue quickly found its way into Connie’s mouth, as did hers into his. Steven felt a squeeze on the rear of his jeans, along with a deep kiss onto his neck from Peedee, making him moan with pleasure. A large firmness was noticeably growing in the two men’s pants, which Connie was turned on by immediately.

 

“Wait…” Steven paused, “Where should we do this?”

 

The first solution would have been to use Steven’s bed, but it barely fit Steven by himself let alone two more people. As if an answer to his question, his gem lit up, opening the door to his room in the Temple.

 

The trio looked at each other and, after giving a devious smile, Connie remarked, “Shall we, gentlemen?”

 

In the room, amongst the pink clouds, Steven conjured up a huge, circular bed for the three of them, complete with silk sheets and heart-shaped pillows. The three excitedly hopped onto the bed, now furiously horny. Steven’s two lovers delicately pulled off his shirt, revealing his big, slightly-hairy body.

 

“Love the fur,” Peedee remarked, pressing his body against Steven’s shirtless back. Through the large man’s jeans, Peedee quickly found Steven’s ass crack, and lined his bulge up with it, slowly moving up and down.

 

“Oh…” Steven muttered, feeling Peedee’s grinding as he locked lips with Connie, “Oh... _ fuck… _ ” Steven didn’t normally curse, but in the sack he seemed to let loose, almost.

 

As Peedee grinded his concealed cock against Steven’s thick ass, Steven continued to make out with Connie, alternately bucking his hips into both of their crotches. Connie felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter with arousal, knowing the best was yet to come. Connie broke away from the kiss.

 

“Huh?” Steven began to ask, before being shushed by his sexy girlfriend.

 

“Now close your eyes…” she said, smiling a confident, teasing grin.

 

“Oh I love it when you do this…” Steven remarked as he eagerly shut his eyes.

 

Peedee and Connie exchanged a wink, and began giddily pulling off Steven’s jeans. His tighty-whities just barely contained his huge 8-inch bulge, which made the fabric tighten around Steven’s ass. A wet patch appeared near his waistband as precum oozed from his cock. Peedee could hardly resist anymore, grinding against him even faster. He pulled off his white undershirt and threw it to the end of the bed, slowly kissing the back of Steven’s neck.

 

“F-fuck…” Steven moaned, his member straining to get out.

 

“Oh you like that, don’t ya?” Peedee asked as he left kiss after kiss along Steven’s shoulders.

 

_ “Ah…”  _ Steven muttered,  _ “Oh yeah…” _

 

Connie licked her lips, putting her hand to the massive bulge and slowly jerking it up and down. She took off her shirt as well (leaving the bra— Steven loved that part), tossing it behind her. Steven could barely even process words anymore, falling back to nonsensical moans of pleasure.

 

“What’s that, dear Steven?” Connie mockingly asked.

 

“M-more…” Steven managed to say before the two practically ripped off his briefs and got to work.

 

Connie wrapped her lips around Steven’s thick, juicy head, knowing just how to please her man. Steven’s dick was practically dripping with precum, which tasted oh so sweet— like Steven himself.

 

Peedee shoved his face between Steven’s big, plump buttcheeks and began eating him out. His ass, in contrast to the rest of his body, was practically hairless, as if he’d been preparing for this. Peedee gleefully licked and groped Steven’s  _ hot  _ bubble butt, causing them both to moan loudly.

 

“Ah-! Ah…” Steven, eyes still closed, cried out as he felt himself about to reach his climax, “I’m-! I’m cumming!!!”

 

He shot his enormous load down Connie’s throat, filling her mouth with his sweet, white fluids. His hips bucked back and forth between Connie and Peedee’s mouths. Connie swallowed every drop of Steven’s warm cum, savoring its taste. The couple collapsed onto the bed, still horny but also tired.

 

“You can open your eyes now, Steven,” Connie giggled. Steven opened his eyes, seeing Connie laying sideways next to him, topless all except for her bra.

 

“I love you,” Steven smiled.

 

“I love you, too,” Connie replied, leaning into her boyfriend’s face and locking lips. Steven tasted the residue of his load in her mouth, and could definitely taste the appeal. As they continued to kiss, Steven wrapped his arms around her back and undid her bra, freeing her small, petite breasts. Connie moaned with excitement as her tits made contact with Steven’s bare chest, her underwear practically soaked with arousal now.

 

“Forget about me, big guy?” Peedee deviously whispered into Steven’s ear, causing his member to rise back to full attention. As Connie had pleasantly learned, Steven— thanks to his half-Gem stamina —could go on for hours and hours in the sack without getting worn out.

 

Peedee, having sufficiently lubed up Steven’s hole (both with his tongue and a bottle of CosmoSlide), began to grind his bare 6-inch cut cock between the man’s cheeks, spreading them out with his palms at the same time.

 

“Ohh… Oh, Peedee…” Steven said, suddenly breaking the kiss with Connie.

 

Connie had expected this, as Peedee deserved some time in Steven’s spotlight, and was surprisingly turned on by it. She brought her hands to her crotch and began rubbing herself through her jeans as she watched the two men begin to make love. As Peedee slid on a condom (safe sex was important!) and continued teasing Steven with his cock, Connie removed both her pants and her panties, leaving her juicy clit open for her to finger. She never thought that the sight of her Steven about to be fucked by a rock-hard twink would be so hot. 

 

Steven, now back on his knees, winced as Peedee’s dick slid into his asshole, showing him what he’d been missing out on with dudes.

 

“Ah! Fuck… Fuck!” Steven cried out, feeling the cock slowly squeeze through his bussy (a term that he used freely, though mostly for the wordplay).

 

“You good, Steven?” Peedee asked, stopping halfway.

 

“Y-yeah,” the large bottom stammered, “Keep going.”

 

“You’re so tight…” the skinny top remarked, continuing the penetration.

 

“This… Oh god this is so hot…” Steven blurted out, his own cock oozing precum just like before.

 

“Oh boys?” they heard Connie say as Peedee’s erect penis fully entered Steven’s ass. They turned their heads and saw the young woman sprawled out directly in front, her juicy pussy ready for the taking.

 

“Forgetting something?” she asked with half-lidded eyes.

 

Before Steven could react, Connie got up on her knees and hugged her body against Steven’s, her lips meeting his once more as she began to lightly ride his throbbing dick with her pussy. The three were on their knees, each pressed against each other. Peedee began to slide his cock back and forth inside Steven, fucking him like he’d never been fucked before. Connie slid a condom onto Steven’s member, letting him enter her pussy. The motion of Peedee pounding into Steven transferred to Steven himself, who proceeded to do the same to Connie.

 

“Ah… Ah...” she moaned, “Oh! Oh Steven...” 

 

“F-fuck, Steven!” Peedee cried out as his hips slammed repeatedly into Steven’s ass.

 

“I… I love you guys!” Steven managed to say in his euphoria. He let himself fall forward, so Connie was being fucked underneath him and Peedee was barebacking him on top.

 

“Love...you...too!” Connie shouted as Steven’s massive cock slid in and out of her pussy, quickly picking up the pace to match Peedee’s.

 

“Ditto!” Peedee blurted out, laughing, “I’m about to cum, Steven!”

 

“In- In me!” Steven cried, forgetting about Peedee’s condom,  _ “Cum in me _ …”

 

“Oh god!” Peedee screamed as he felt himself orgasm, “Oh  _ fuck!” _

 

Reams and reams of semen shot out of Peedee’s dick, filling his condom to the brim with cum. 

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Steven repeated in quick succession as Peedee’s load pushed him over the edge, “Connie, I’m cumming!”

 

Steven’s orgasm wasn’t as forceful as before, but it was still way up there. He filled his condom just as Peedee did, rocking both back into Peedee’s dick and forward into Connie’s vag.

 

“S-Steven…!” Connie tiredly called out, about to orgasm herself.

 

Jets of fluid erupted out of her pussy, coating Steven’s balls and condom-covered cock with her clear juices. The trio laid there, exhausted, hugging each other in the blissful silence. After a good minute had passed, Peedee and Steven pulled out of their respective partners and the three collapsed onto the bed. They slid off their cum-filled condoms and tossed them behind, a reminder of their sexy times together.

 

“That was…” Steven began to say.

 

“Fucking awesome?” Peedee chuckled.

 

“Yeah,” Steven laughed, “Yeah it was.”

 

Peedee pecked him on the cheek, making the man blush red. The pair looked at each other for what felt like forever, until Peedee finally hopped onto Steven’s huge body and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Steven looked over at Connie on the other end of the bed, who simply gave him a wink and a smile, allowing him to completely give in to the ecstasy Peedee made him feel.

 

Steven had never kissed another man before, but now he could best describe it as being different, but still just as alluring. Plus, Peedee was an  _ amazing  _ tongue-kisser. As the two naked men made out, their cocks hardened once more, the two members pressing against each other.

 

“Wait,” Steven said, pulling out of the kiss, “I have an idea.”

 

Peedee stood up while Steven rearranged himself, spreading his legs outward across the bed and emphasizing his exposed crotch. Peedee blushed at the sight. 

 

“Tired Fryboy?” Steven flirted, blushing as well, “Well you can sit… over here.”

 

The younger man sat down on Steven’s chubby lap, the former’s cock sticking up between the latter’s long, toned legs. Their dicks now in perfect alignment, Peedee understood what Steven was getting at. Steven grabbed his own monster of a penis and grinded it softly against Peedee’s, lightly thrusting into Peedee’s ass at the same time.

 

“Oh Steven…” Peedee muttered.

 

Steven placed his hands on Peedee’s hot, skinny bod, feeling up his abs and pecs as their cocks frotted. Steven slowly reached down to Peedee’s ass and gave his cheeks a squeeze. Peedee’s butt was smaller than his own, of course, but they were still firm as fuck.

 

“Aw man,” Peedee continued, “I wanna sit on your dick so bad right now.”

 

“Ask and you shall receive,  _ mon cheri”  _ Steven whispered into his ear.

 

He picked Peedee up with his meaty hands, spun him around so their cute smiles faced each other, and lifted him up over his cock with one arm, reaching for the lube and condoms with the other (thanks alien super-strength!). After slipping on a condom and sufficiently prepping Peedee’s hole, Steven slowly lowered the twink onto his massively erect penis. Connie began to finger herself just like before, relishing the fact that she was the sole audience of Steven and Peedee’s hot, sexy fucking.

 

“Oh...Oh god… Fuck me,  _ fuck, _ ” Peedee cried, tears almost forming in his eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Steven checked in.

 

“Y-yeah,” Peedee answered as Steven slid more and more into his asshole, “ _ Oh yes, fuck yes.” _

 

Steven began thrusting up into Peedee, who had never been on the receiving end of butt stuff before, and was loving every second of it. Peedee began lifting himself up and down on Steven’s cock with his legs, perfectly in sync with Steven’s thrusts. Peedee grabbed his own dick started jerking off. After a good several minutes of Steven’s thrusting and Peedee’s jerking, the two men felt themselves reaching an orgasm. As did Connie, for that matter, rubbing her fingers all over her wet pussy.

 

“Ah… Peedee… H-here I come!”

 

“Go for it, Steven!”

 

Steven’s thrusts became larger and harder as Steven filled yet another condom with his sweet cum, deep within Peedee’s ass. Peedee came at almost the same time, shooting his white, hot cum out onto the bed, though almost half of it ended up on Steven’s face. Connie’s pussy squirted once again, her clear love juices flying out onto the bed covers.

 

After sliding off of Steven’s cock and tossing away the spent condom, Peedee looked at the man’s cum-covered face.

 

“Need any help with that?” Peedee asked, crawling up to him.

 

Steven, licking his lips, smoothly replied, “Maybe… It tastes good.”

 

“Oh really?” Peedee said as they got closer and closer, “Then I might have to try it myself.”

 

The men brought their lips together for what was supposed to be a brief kiss, but it quickly became yet another makeout session, much to Connie’s enjoyment.

 

“You two are so fucking hot together, you know that?” Connie asked with a sly smile on her face. The two guys simply nodded, probably agreeable to anything in their euphoria.

 

Running their hands through each other’s respective curls, Peedee wrapped his arms around Steven, slowly working his kisses down the large man’s hot, chubby bod. First he lapped up all the cum that had landed on Steven’s face, then moved down to his neck and nipples. Peppering his neck with kisses and then sucking on his man-tits, Peedee made Steven moan with unforgettable pleasure. Then Peedee moved down, all the way down to Steven’s much-used but quickly rehardening dick, which he promptly put his lips around and began sucking.

 

“Ah… Damn, Peedee…” Steven muttered.

 

Peedee, still blowing the half-Gem’s cock, slowly turned his long, slender body over Steven’s so his own cock was right over the man’s face. Steven immediately got the right idea, and began sucking on Peedee’s dick as well. If this was what 69ing a guy was like, Steven mused, no wonder it was such a popular number.

 

“Room for one more?” Connie asked, seductively crawling up to the pair.

 

The two men, briefly halting their sucking to nod in approval, let themselves fall over onto their sides, Peedee taking his mouth off of Steven’s dick and offering it to Connie. The trio then resumed coitus, with Steven’s two partners sharing his dick while Steven sucked on Peedee’s. Peedee stuck out his tongue and licked the cock all over, while Connie sucked on her man’s pulsating head and fondled his large, hairy balls.

 

Then, after several minutes of Steven bobbing his mouth around Peedee’s dick, and Peedee and Connie licking and sucking on Steven’s large member, the trio felt themselves about to reach their final climax of the night. They each worked faster and faster to pleasure their partners, making the cloud-construct bed shake like crazy. 

 

As they all simultaneously orgasmed, the three were bathed in a bright, pink light from Steven’s gem, utterly blinding them as they each got closer and closer, eventually fusing together in perfect harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sexy fusion stuff! (with some help from the room :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Stevondee formed mid-orgasm, and had the genitalia of each of their components. Two fairly large cocks, Steven’s contribution right below Peedee’s, and the wet lips of a vagina, located right between the eight-incher and the fusion’s large bubble butt. Connie’s breasts also made an appearance, combining with Steven’s nipples and Peedee’s pecs to create a pretty good set of tits.

 

They had strong, well-toned muscles from Peedee and Connie, but a thick, chubbiness to their legs and hips from Steven, as well as broad shoulders. Their hair was much like Stevonnie’s, except with more curls and blonde accents. Their skin was paler than Stevonnie’s as well, but it was still a noticeable shade of tan. Their voice was somewhat deeper, but also slightly more nasal while still sounding partly feminine. They were also very tall, almost eight feet total.

 

And since they formed mid orgasm, reams of cum— though not as much as before —shot out of both of their dicks, each in eternal frottage due to their placement.

 

“Fuh- _ uck!”  _ the fusion screamed as they thrusted out their last jet of semen.

 

Stevondee collapsed onto the bed, hugging themself in pure bliss. They looked down at their spent cocks and pussy, as well as over at the multiple wet condoms covering the bed, and felt extremely content with themself.

 

“We… fused!” they exclaimed, suddenly snapping back to reality, “I fused! I’m a fusion!” They laughed tiredly, happy with their newfound existence.

 

“I love you, Stevondee,” they told themself, agreeing that that was indeed their name, “I love you too Stevondee. Ditto, Stevondee. Aw, thanks, Stevondee. No prob, Stevondee.”

 

Remembering that they were in Steven’s holodeck-like room, where anything could be constructed, a stray thought crossed the fusion’s mind, and suddenly cloud versions of their components appeared in front of them just off the bed, silently reenacting the events of the night.

 

This was weird, Stevondee admitted, but a sexy weird, and nothing particularly  _ wrong _ was going on. It was basically like watching your own sex tape, after all.

 

“Heh,” Stevondee tiredly said as they watched the erotica unfold, “it’s like dinner and a show… but without the dinner.”

 

Another stray thought crossed their mind, and the room had the three projections hop onto the bed with Stevondee, proceeding to pleasure the fusion just like their components had pleasured each other. It was technically masturbation, they figured— so what if it was considered kinky?

 

“Oh… Oh stars this is so… s-so…  _ HOT!”  _ they cried out as Steven took both cocks in his mouth, Connie ran her tongue over their pussy, and Peedee licked their plump ass clean. They even started 69ing with the projection of Steven (on top this time; holograms didn’t have preferences!), deepthroating his massive, throbbing dick.

 

Since Peedee was merely a construct, he could slide his long cock into the fusion’s ass raw, something none of their components had been able to experience. As the rocking twink repeatedly rammed the fusion’s ass, and the fusion and Steven sucked each other’s dicks, and Connie licked their pussy dry, Stevondee gripped the sheets in pure ecstasy. Then, someone inside them must have gotten a kinky idea, because the projections suddenly got up and shifted their positions.

 

“Wait, what’s happening?” they asked, not expecting an answer but wanting one.

 

Steven, apparently more dominant than his real life counterpart, pushed Stevondee down on the bed and rolled the fusion over on their side, to be further ravaged by the room. A strap-on appeared on Connie’s waist, but not just any strap-on; since the room could create literally anything, this strap-on was practically a functioning penis. Peedee spread their ass out wider and wider, allowing both him  _ and  _ Connie to shove their colossal, constructed cocks into the fusion’s hole.

 

“FUCK FUCK YES!” Stevondee cried out as they took two massive cocks in the ass.

 

The clone of Steven then laid down next to Stevondee and began licking and sucking on the fusion’s breasts, before finally spreading apart and placing his dick between their large, soft tits, sliding his member back and forth. 

 

_ So this is tit-fucking,  _ thought Stevondee in-between the weird half-thoughts they’d grown accustomed to,  _ I wonder if... _

 

More clones of their components appeared, rushing to fill the holes now left vacant by the original constructs. A Peedee clone shoved his cock into their soaking wet vagina, a Steven and a Connie began sucking on the fusion’s dicks, multiple Stevens and Peedees put their cocks into Stevondee’s now-gaping asshole, and finally clones of all three lined up at the fusion’s mouth to be sucked clean.

 

“OH GOD YES!!!” Stevondee screamed, about to climax.

 

Cum shot out of each every one of their genitals, even the ones belonging to the constructs— which were allowed to go on much longer than any human could dish out, but just enough of what the fusion could take. Cum squirted onto the bed, onto Stevondee’s face, and into every orifice on their body. As the constructs disappeared all except for the originals, Stevondee felt a waterfall of cum drip out of their ass (which was happily cleaned up by the projections).

 

They had thought they were done for the evening, but the room proved them wrong, allowing them to live out one more fantasy before the night ended.

 

“I don’t know about you,” they told the constructs, but I think I need a shower.”

 

\---

 

Stepping out of Steven’s shower and ducking under the ceiling beams, the now-clean fusion thought about what to wear. Stevonnie had been accustomed to wearing two sets of clothes on top of each other, as they had two components, but three could get a bit stuffy. Either way, their clothes were extremely tight now, which admittedly suited the fusion made of sexy, sexy love for themself and their components. Their two-cocked bulge showed even when they were soft, but in their horny state, they frankly couldn’t give a fuck.

 

Stevondee collapsed into Steven’s bed, utterly worn out but still,  _ somehow _ , hard as fuck. And so, before they drifted off to sleep, they quickly rubbed themself through their clothes and came for one, final time in their underwears.

 

\---

 

Steven, Connie and Peedee woke up at about noon the next day, spooning each other under Steven’s covers.

 

“So,” Steven said, remembering the events of the past several hours like a dream, “What’d you think of fusion?”

 

“It…” Peedee began as he sat up in bed, “It was amazing! You were amazing! We were amazing!”

 

“It is great, isn’t it?” Connie remarked.

 

“Yeah… I love you, Steven,” Peedee blurted out, blushing.

 

“Aw, I love you too,” Steven said in return, planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

“So if I’m the biscuit and Steven’s the jam…” Connie began, a goofy smile on her face, “What’s Peedee?”

 

Steven looked over at Peedee for a moment and grinned, grabbing him in a big hug.

 

“Oh he’s the peanutbutter!” Steven laughed as he held Peedee close.

 

“Heh, I could live with that,” Peedee remarked.

 

“PB&J dogpile!” Connie called out as she leapt onto the two in a group hug.

 

The trio rolled around in bed for a few minutes before getting up, but not before Connie put her arms around the two men’s shoulders and pulled them close.

 

“Gentlemen,” she said, “I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe if I get another idea I'll write more smut, perhaps with this OT3 :p
> 
> All comments and suggestions are much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to SilverScribe for beta-reading/feedback!


End file.
